


Fall Into Our Bed

by WrennAddysen



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrennAddysen/pseuds/WrennAddysen
Summary: Zayn is sick & has the worst day of his life & accidently goes to sleep in his estranged boyfriend's bed.





	Fall Into Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot that I wrote ages ago & posted on my tumblr that got absolutely no attention at all. So because I love the pain I thought I would post it here too. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Zayn.I really think that you should just stay home today,” Harry said, worry lacing his tone and eyebrows furrowing.

 

“You know I can’t.I have a test at school and there is no one to cover my shift.Besides I have missed too many days because of…” Zayn stops talking only to break into wet, hacking coughs, which leave him clutching his chest and causing his face to turn an alarming shade of red.Louis is immediately there rubbing calming circles onto his back.Once the coughing fit has subsided Zayn doesn’t continue with his comment. Harry and Louis both know that even if he wasn’t interrupted by one of the side effects of the sickness that has been plaguing him for days, Zayn wouldn’t have finished the sentence anyway.

 

Zayn has been loath to even speak Liam’s name; let alone the reason that he had been camping out on the couple’s couch for the better part of the last week.Zayn had shown up several days prior soaked to the bone in the middle of the night in the midst of a thunderstorm, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.Hell, the only thing covering his feet were a pair of socks that Harry had refused to even wash, demanding that they be thrown away.

 

Luckily, Harry and Louis had accumulated enough of their friend’s spare clothing over the years that they were able to keep Zayn clothed for the duration of his stay.Zayn had refused to tell them a reason why he needed a place to stay, but when Harry tried to get Zayn changed into one of Liam’s old jumpers and the boy’s dark eyes filled with tears, the couple had a good idea of the cause; even if they were lacking the details.There was no point in trying to pry; they knew from experience that Zayn wouldn’t open up until he was good and ready, stubborn sod that he is.Instead, Louis grabbed the jumper from Harry and traded it with one of his own that was a bit on the larger side for him.Louis also went to the trouble to pick out anything that he knew was Liam’s from their stockpile and hide them in the back of their closet.Louis grew up with a house-full of girls; he wanted to avoid any cause for waterworks that he could.

 

Despite Harry’s best efforts though, Zayn caught one of the nastiest colds that he had ever seen.Zayn had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past three days, and that sleep could only be described as fitful, at best.

 

Harry looks sadly at his friend.Zayn and Liam are meant for each other.Harry, Louis, and Niall have been trying to get them to talk through… whatever this fight was about… but Zayn and Liam are just so damn stubborn.Instead of saying anything, Harry walks up to Zayn and brings him in for a tight hug; Louis not wanting to be left out wraps his arms around the both of them.

 

“Lads, I really have to go.I’m going to be late,” Zayn said his voice slightly muffled both by his illness and being squished between his two best mates.

 

“Just make sure that you come straight home after your shift,” Louis insists.“Then you are resting for the rest of the weekend.No arguments.You hear me?”

 

“Yes Daddy,” Zayn says in as sassy of a tone as he can muster; which is to say that it came out more pathetic than he had anticipated, but either way it had the desired effect of making both Louis and Harry blush from the tips of their ears all the way down to their chests.They both really are kinky bastards.

 

☼☼☼

Zayn is not sure if he has ever had a worse day in his entire life.

To start off, he is pretty sure that his professor passed out the wrong test to the class.For the life of him he can’t remember going over literally anything that was on the test during class.It was awful.It took him the more than the whole class period to get through the test; in fact the professor had to come collect the test from him because he was the last person there and the next class was coming in.Even with taking all the extra time, Zayn is certain that he failed it.Then because he took so long on his test he had to run straight from class on a dead sprint to try and catch the bus to make it to the pub in time for his bartending shift.

He got within sight of the bus stop only to see said bus driving around the corner.He had missed it!His only choice at this point was to hoof it to the pub on foot because like a dumbass, he left his wallet at Lou and Harry’s place.It was 20 blocks, which normally would be rough; Zayn isn’t into fitness like some of his friends, but he currently felt like the bus that he had missed had run him over before leaving the stop.He was already exhausted.Coughing into his arm, Zayn resigned himself to jogging to work so he wouldn’t be too late.

When he finally got to the pub, covered in sweat and gasping for air because he is sick, not to mention stupid and smokes, he found out that one of the servers at the pub had called in.So not only did Zayn have to be the bartender, he also had to take some of the tables to help out the servers that decided to show up for work.Of course he had also forgotten that it was the monthly “Ladies Night” at the pub.

Really… fuck his life.At this point Zayn just wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and die.Or cry.Or hell, both really.

Normally Zayn loves his job, it pays well and he is good at making the drinks, he generally makes a show of it, flipping the bottles around.But “Ladies Night” is the worst night to have to work.The tips are great… but it is really not worth it for the amount of times that he gets hit on.These women are outrageous in their flirting and once they have alcohol in them they are relentless.Zayn can’t count how many times the women had tried and kiss him or grab his arse.It doesn’t matter how many times he says that he is gay… they just don’t take the hint.

Add all of that with the fact that he feels like luke warm death and all Zayn wants to do is fall into bed, go to sleep, and not wake up for at least twenty hours.

☼☼☼

Zayn is in a haze when he walks out of the pub to go home.Normally Zayn would walk home, it really isn’t that far; but tonight he hails a cab using his well-deserved tip money.He rattles off the address before closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cool window of the cab.

Zayn is awoken by the cabbie smacking his leg from the front seat.“You’re home lad.Don’t worry about the fare; you look dead on your feet.”

Finally something good happened today.

Zayn grunts his thanks and stumbles into his building.

☼☼☼

 

Niall heard someone open the door and bumbling around in the entryway.He sits up to see what is going on and is a little more than shocked to see Zayn stumble through the room.Zayn didn’t seem to even notice Niall’s presence as he sluggishly made his way to his and Liam’s bedroom.

 

Niall gets up to follow Zayn, just because he is nosy, and watches as Zayn falls into bed fully clothed and curls up next to Liam.Liam sleeps through the bouncing mattress, but he rolls over slightly to throw an arm around his estranged boyfriend.

 

Niall backs out of the room silently to retrieve his phone and call Harry and Louis.

 

“Hey Harry.Zayn is here, just crawled into bed with Liam.He looks drunk off his arse.”

 

“Oh thank God, we were starting to get worried; he is normally back from work by now. He has been sick and he refused to stay home from work or school today,” Harry says.

 

“He probably doesn’t even know he is there,” Louis chirps with an amused smile.“Thanks for letting us know Niall.”

 

“No problem lads.I think I am gonna head out.Let them work this out when they wake up in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, that conversation is long overdue,” Harry agrees.

 

Before Niall heads out, he makes up tray with all the things that he thinks Liam will need to take care of Zayn when they wake up and sets it on the bedside table along with a note for Liam.Niall slips off Zayn’s boots and throws a spare blanket over Zayn’s sleeping form.

 

Niall smiles to himself as he lets himself out.

 

☼☼☼

 

Liam wakes up when a few rays of sunlight make their way through the curtains of the bedroom.He stretches and shifts on the mattress before he feels something hot lying pressing against him.Liam opens blurry eyes and takes in what is arguably the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

 

A sleep soft Zayn is curled up under a blanket next to him.

 

Liam doesn’t know how or why Zayn is in bed next to him, but he is so grateful for it nonetheless.Liam had wanted to go after Zayn after he had walked out but had been too big of a coward.He has been a wreck this past week missing his boyfriend.The more time that passed, the harder it got for him to try and work up the courage to go apologize.It was such a stupid fight anyway… but none of that really matters now.Zayn is here, in Liam’s arms, right where he belongs.

 

Liam doesn’t want to disturb him right away so he just takes in his appearance, appreciating Zayn’s effortless beauty.It is then that he notices the slight changes in his boyfriend’s face since he last saw him.

 

Zayn’s face in gaunter and paler then he remembers, and there are deep purple circles under his eyes despite him being asleep.His nose is red and there is a slight puffiness across his cheekbones and sheen of sweat across his forehead.It dawns on Liam when Zayn gives a slight sniffle in his sleep.

 

Zayn looks ill.

 

Liam carefully places the back of his hand to Zayn’s face to judge his temperature and is not surprised to find him running a fever.Liam looks to his bedside table to grab his phone to text Niall, and sees a tray with water, medicine, flannels, and a note.Liam grabs a note first, smiling when he reads what had happened while he was sleeping.

 

Liam puts the note away and turns his attention back to the sleeping form next to him.He gently rubs his fingers through Zayn’s hair, scratching at his scalp just the way that he knows the boy loves.“Zayn?Love, it’s time to wake up now.”

 

It took several minutes to gently rouse Zayn and when Liam finally succeeds it is clear that he is confused.Liam knows that it is a strong possibility that Zayn could react with hostility, so he quickly explained.“You have been sick, pushing yourself too hard.You stumbled in here last night too tired to realize what you were doing and crawled into bed.”

 

Zayn opens his mouth to respond but before he can get a single word out, he feels a tickle in his chest and is overtaken by an uncontrollable coughing fit.He can barely get a shallow breath in before the coughs are ripping their way out of his body violently.He tries to sit up in bed, but gets tangled in the blankets and Liam scrambles to help push Zayn into sitting upright.

 

Liam feels helpless, watching his boyfriend’s body heave as he tries to gasp in oxygen only to continue coughing.All he can do is rub his hand up and down Zayn’s spine and murmur soothing words to him until the fit subsides.When it does Zayn is left wheezing and Liam helps him lay down flat on his back.

 

Liam leans over him and whispers, “I’m so sorry, Z.I screwed up. Please forgive me.I love you so much and I want you to stay here.Please, I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“No, Li,” Zayn croaked, “I’m sorry.I shouldn’t have left like I did.I should have stayed here so that we could talk.But instead I ran away.”Zayn punctuated his apology with another smaller fit of coughs.

 

“Babe, lets concentrate on getting you better.We can talk about this later,” Liam said.“Right now I am just glad that you are home and I want to take care of you.”

 

Without saying anything, Liam helped Zayn out of his clothes until he was left in nothing but his blue boxer briefs, then tucked him in under the blankets.He used a cool, damp flannel to wipe off Zayn’s fever sticky skin and gave him medicine.Liam tenderly rubbed vapor rub on his boyfriend’s chest to hopefully ease the rattle in his lungs and urged him to get some sleep.Zayn however just wanted to look at Liam.

 

“I don’t want to sleep.I missed you,” Zayn pouted.

 

“I know babe, I missed you too, but you have to rest.I will still be here.I am not leaving you,” Liam tried to assure him.When Zayn still wouldn’t close his eyes, Liam tried a different tactic.“How are you feeling? What hurts?”

 

“My head hurts, and my face.My nose stopped running, but my sinuses hurt like hell.”Sure enough, if he listened closely to Zayn talking he could make out the slight change in his pronunciation that happens always happens when Zayn has a head cold, add that to the obvious chest congestion and Liam was concerned.If Zayn had been sick all week… Liam resolved himself that if Zayn wasn’t feeling better by tomorrow that he would get him into a doctor.

 

“Here, let’s try something that I think will help you feel better.Trust me okay?”

 

Zayn nodded drowsily; he was obviously tired but still fighting it.Zayn was always bad at taking care of himself, especially when he was feeling poorly.Liam grabbed the tub of vapor rub and rubbed a small amount under Zayn’s nose, ignoring his quiet complaints of it making his face feel sticky.Liam then instructed Zayn to close his eyes and then applied a small dab on each side of the middle of his nose, using his thumbs to press and massage from the bridge of his nose out to his cheek bones.It had the effect of almost immediately lowering the pressure in Zayn’s face and easing the pain.

 

Zayn went to open his eyes but was quickly reprimanded.“Keep your eyes closed love.The vapors from the rub will burn your eyes.Keep them closed for a little bit while it works.” Liam continued to coo in Zayn’s ear, easing him with words and gentle fingertips on his skin until Zayn’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

 

☼☼☼

Zayn was doing much better when he woke up several hours later and Liam made sure to take advantage of it by making him drink a whole bottle of water then carrying him to the kitchen and sat him at the table while he made chicken noodle soup and tea for their dinner.

Liam convinced Zayn to stay home for the next two days while he recuperated.Zayn called Harry and Louis and asked them to bring him the items that he had left at their flat.He and Liam had the opportunity to talk and had worked through their fight, just like everyone but them had known that they would.

Liam also called Niall to thank him for staying with him, but as soon as the blonde answered the phone he said, “Who is the best friend in the whole world?”

Liam smiled, “You are Ni.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, please consider buying me a coffee - https://ko-fi.com/wrennaddysen


End file.
